usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Safa Starstone
Starbase Everest's new Assistant Operations Officer has the proverbial temperamental personality of a typical redhead. She is highly intelligent, strong and agile, and somewhat mysterious. Personal History Safa was born to Solar and Sojourn Starstone on SD 8103.02 on board their Yacht (Adm. Kirk-era model). Solar had purchased the older vessel from an old friend when just married and named it after his new wife, Sojourn. Safa grew up on the Yacht for over 19 years, learning every trick of the trade and growing into a very strong woman. She had been very opinionated from a very young age, and the temper that seemed to proverbially go with red-headed individuals. But her parents knew there was more to the little girl than her though exterior and her love of technology and the ship's workings. On SD 200003.13, just after Safa had turned 19, her parents' vessel had been assaulted by unknown forces while on a cruise into Klingon territory, later suspected to be part of the Orion Syndicate by SFI. Safa was taken captive and put into servitude to Aslan Besar, one of the main operatives in that specific section of the Syndicate, an underling of D'amariah Krotell. She was restrained for almost 7 years, physically and sexually abused, and forced into slave labor. On SD 200704.29 Safa was recovered by the USS Infinity, on a mission to find Kaband'rha's (the imposter made to look like Safa, that had infiltrated Starfleet) accomplices by means of a homing beacon, and taken back to SB Everest. At that point Cpt. Berman, in conjunction with Starfleet Command, made her an undercover operative for Starfleet and she took the impostor's place, coincidentally playing herself, to give the impression that nothing had happened, except an injury that she had retained during the emergency situation with the reactor core. Safa had agreed to carry on where her fake lookalike had left off, which included continuing the appearance of a romantic relationship with Lt. Alexander Tarkin. That part of the task, however, proved too emotionally taxing on the both of them and they broke the 'relationship' off, after a staged fight. Not long after that, Safa found out that her last living relative on Earth, her gandmother Avryn O'Keilly, had died during her confinement with the Orions. It rattled her so much that she ended up retreating into a fantasy world she had set up on a holoprogram, which included interactive images of her grandmother and her parents, who are to this date lost, presumably dead. Starfleet History On SD 200705.06, Safa Starstone was made a Starfleet operative in the battle against the Orion Syndicate, after the unfortunate death of the genetically alert and enhanced impostor who had infiltrated Starfleet after the attack on the 'Sojourn' by taken Safa's place. The deceased criminal's name is currently only known as Kaband'rha (no last name identified), originally an Orion, apparently having operated under the leadership of D'amariah Krotell, a known Orion Syndiate operative. Starbase Everest After being made SF operative, Safa Starstone was granted the rank of (acting) Ensign to keep the illusion complete for any onlookers, with the posibility of receiving (acting) promotions by her superior, Captain Sol Berman, as he saw fit. During this assignment she has been given the option to take accelerated courses to possibly earn herself an actual graduation from Starfleet Academy. Although, the eventuality to grant her an authentic rank is being left up to Starfleet Command, depending on the developments and results of her current assignment. Additional Information Safa is physically very strong for her size. She is also wiry, limber, resilient, tough, opinionated, decisive, dependable, and a bit unpredictable at times. Through early training she is a formidable oponent, skilled in self defense and hand-to-hand combat. Being highly intelligent, the years of helping out on the parents' craft made the quite knowledgeable in several fields (a jack of all trades). See Also (Listed in alphabetic order.) * Alex Tarkin Starstone Safa Starstone Safa